Bonnie Rockwaller
, 18 est. | build = Slender but very curvy | hair = Brown, in a shoulder-length shag cut | eyes = Blue-Green | skin = Tanned | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives = Mrs. Rockwaller (mother) Connie Rockwaller (sister) Lonnie Rockwaller (sister) | friends = Tara Hope | loveinterests = Brick Flagg (ex-boyfriend) Ron Stoppable (Ron Millionaire and Homecoming Upset) Señor Senior Junior (current boyfriend) | pets | nemesis = Kim Possible Connie Rockwaller Lonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Kirsten Storms }} Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, fellow cheerleader, and her archrival since at least middle school. Appearance Bonnie is a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure, and may be around 105-lb as stated by Kim when she and Bonnie were bonded together due to the effects of an invention by Professor Dementor. However that could just have been an estimation on Kim's part. Personality Bonnie usually comes off as very mean, rude, and snobby with a dismissive, cold attitude, and a superiority complex towards Kim, Ron Stoppable, their friends, and people in general, whom she considers to be beneath her. But while bonded to Kim's hip for a short time, it was strongly implied that Bonnie's sour dispositon stems from her two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, always being mean to her. She generally avoids hard work. Although she did once put a lot of effort into usurping Kim as the Middleton High cheerleading captain while Kim was distracted with a mission. However, after Bonnie did gain the position, with the surprise help of Kim adding her vote and support to Bonnie, Kim explained that the hard work was only just beginning. After hearing that and realizing the responsibilities of actually being the captain of the squad, Bonnie started having second thoughts about it and presumedly gave the position back to Kim sometime within two weeks or so. Biography Backstory Bonnie and Kim have been archrivals since at least middle school. While it is unknown how long she has actually known Kim, she knew her long enough prior to when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school to have given her the nickname "Tin Teeth", due to Kim having braces. It was revealed during her senior year at Homecoming that she has known Ron almost at least as long as Kim knew him, as Bonnie had been calling him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. Apparently she stepped up her level of disdain for him as Ron remarked when he was a millionaire that she had been mean and abusive to him since middle school. Bonnie was very much concerned about the proverbial "food chain" at their high school and angled to keep her position on it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the then star quarterback of the Middleton High football team as that was considered a status symbol. A tactic which apparently worked as Bonnie was one of the only lower class students seen as able to sit at the senior lunch tables. Nonetheless, Bonnie felt challenged by Kim's general popularity as well as her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie coveted and managed to gain before eventually giving it back to Kim. Since then Bonnie was never nearly as vocal about replacing Kim as the captain. However she still angled to have prominent positions in routines; ever ready to step in whenever Kim might miss her mark in a layout, such as taking top of the pyramid at a Cheer Camp demostration. Otherwise, Bonnie seems to consider it humiliating to be "second fiddle" to anyone for anything. Bonnie is also not above cheating to achieve her goals, such as rigging her senior year Homecoming-vote to become Queen, a result which could only enhance her standing on the proverbial "food chain", if not take her to the top. Abilities Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, but her skills are geared more toward dancing and gymnastics rather than combat. She stated that she had been taking twelve "intensive" years of ballet when she signed up for the Middleton High talent show. She has also displayed a talent for pushing Kim's buttons and faking sincerity at opportune times. Relationships Family ''Mother'' Mrs. Rockwaller appears to be enthusiastic and kind-hearted, but is shown to be a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie. ''Father'' Nothing is ever mentioned about Bonnie's father. ''Siblings'' Connie and Lonnie are Bonnie's two older sisters who may possibly be fraternal twins. They enjoy being mean to Bonnie by teasing and belittling her. According to them, Connie "got all the brains", Lonnie "got all the looks", and Bonnie "got the rest". Friends Bonnie seems to have many friends whom she hangs out with, although her core posse appear to be Tara and Hope, who are usually at her right and left shoulders respectively. She spends time with seniors, such as saving Amelia seats at lunch or sitting at the senior lunch tables despite being an underclassman, and talking to people about who are "hotties" and "notties" on her cellphone during class. She also once took a shine to Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim, apparently for their potential to embarrass their sister in public. However the tweebs were themselvees just hanging out with Bonnie to bug Kim, and they apparently did not like Bonnie that much, as seen when they "repaired" her car but then remotely disassembled it when she blew off their contract. There are times when Kim and Bonnie appear to get along fairly well, showing that they could possibley be friends if they were to overcome their rivalry. Love Interests ''Brick Flagg'' Brick was Bonnie's on-again/off-again boyfriend for her Sophomore through Junior grades until after he graduated he said he could no longer stand her, having dumped her by phone from collegeHomecoming Upset. ''Senor Senior, Jr'' Bonnie and Junior first met and started dating when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron where Junior had seemingly kidnapped a world-renowned computer-technicianHomecoming Upset. It was essentially love at first sight and they remain together for the rest of the series. After Bonnie was forced to go to summer school in order graduate from high school, Junior cheers her up by saying that he will be there with her in spirit, after saying that his actual self will be lounging by his poolGraduation, Part 2. Rivals ''Kim Possible'' The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie was seen and mentioned through almost the entire series. ''Ron Stoppable'' Bonnie was rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she refered to him as a "loser", even to his face. While Ron was a millionaire she kissed up to him and was part of his posse to reap the benefits of his freely-flowing new found wealth. However after it was gone, she returned to treating him coldly. During her senior Homecoming, Bonnie rigged the election with the aid of fellow senior Ron Reiger to get herself voted as queen; leaving her to attach herself to Homecoming King Ron, even kissing him to keep him from explaining what his true feelings where and with whom they lay. Realizing what she was doing ans with whiom, she broke down and admitted it was all due to being dumped by Brick, and that Ron was just the rebound. Gallery MHS Cheer Squad 05.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png Bonnie 02.png Attack of the Killer Bebes SC 001.png 180px-KPBrickandBonnie.jpg Bonnieairquote.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m14s44.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-13h04m08s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m04s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m12s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h30m40s82.png Coming.jpg 085.PNG|Hidden Talent 063.PNG 090.PNG bonnie pjs.PNG|Bonnie in her pjs Trivia * She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ * In the future segment of A Sitch in Time an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was an older Brick Flagg. Before that, in the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as a judge at the cheerleading tryouts, along with Tara and Hope, when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. ** That would indicate that Bonnie's been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if that is true, that might be the reason why Bonnie feels that she should be the captain of their school cheerleading squad and have the lead position in routines, feeling she has more experience when it comes to cheerleading. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Bonnie is voiced by Kirsten Storms in all four seasons. Older Bonnie was voiced by Kelly Ripa Episode Appearances References Category:Rockwaller family Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Category:Characters Category:Galleries